The Guilt in having No Shame
by AnimeRockMusic0315
Summary: Sakura was a lonely woman, men only loved her appearance, other women hated her deeming her a home-wrecker. To fill in the empty space in her life she plays with men, seducing them, using them, leaving them, hurting them. She's not a slut, but more of a lost kitten with nowhere to go, looking for temporary comfort. Until one guy comes along and fills her lonely existence. Re-posted


**The Guilt in having No Shame**

**A/N: Re posting this fanfic, changing some things up. Please review and tell me your thoughts.**

** This fanfic comes from a Tumblr blog I follow named Strawberrycreampiefluff, thanks to an amazing drawing she made and the little AU she created I was inspired to write this. Hopefully I give her drawing justice in this story. If you have a Tumblr, go follow her.**

**Every chapter will have lyrics from a song right before the story starts. It may or may not make sense to the chapter. Lyrics in italics.**

**Summary: **_Sakura as a lonely woman, men only loving her appearance, hated by other females and being called a home-wrecker. To fill in the empty space in her life she plays with men, seducing them, using them, leaving them, hurting them. She's not a slut, but more of a lost kitten with nowhere to go, looking for temporary comfort. Until one guy comes along _****_and fills her lonely existence_****

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, not even the idea, all rights reserved to their creators.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>I Get Off-Halestorm<strong>_

_I get off on you  
>Getting off on me<br>Give you what you want  
>But nothing is for free<br>It's a give and take  
>Kind of love we make<br>When the line is crossed  
>I get off<em>

* * *

><p><em>'Ah right there.'<em>

_'Yeah, just like that, baby.'_

_'i'm so close, just a little more.'_

_..._

Sakura sat up on her bed watching the man put back on his clothes. "Damn" he said panting "never had anything that good, huh. We should do that again" Sakura just rolled her eyes in boredom and disgust, "just hurry up and pay me, so you can leave." She didn't usually take payment, but somethings had happened at her house, so now she was staying at a 5-star hotel for the time being and it was expensive.

The man handed her money, which she quickly had counted. "You owe me way more than 250" she said looking at him. He fixed up his jacket, "sorry hun, but the rest is for the misses."

'Of course' she thought 'he's married. No surprise there.' "Just hurry up and leave. Who knows maybe you'll make it in time for your daughter's rehearsal" she scoffed throwing a pillow at him. He let out a whistle "feisty, aren't we" and grabbed his things and made his way out the door.

Sakura recounted the money, it wasn't even 250 like she had thought at first, but 237. But she was too frustrated to complain for the time being, so she just slid it under her bed and laid there on top.

...

'Another sleepless night' Sakura thought to herself after being able to sleep for about half an hour now. She looked at the time, 21.50, if she couldn't sleep she might as well go out. No use in staying home.

Running herself a bath, Sakura looked through her closet for an outfit. She decided on something simply, a short black dress with a sliver necklace and black heels to match. Lying the clothes across her bed, she went it the bathroom and slowly slid herself in the tub. The bubbles she had added in gave a light smell of lilac and there were so much it went up to her nose.

Coming out the tub, she quickly got dressed. Leaving the hotel was the best thing she could do to calm her nerves, the sooner the better. Taking a final look at herself in the mirror she remembered the first night she came to this place. Sakura smirked to herself, remembering how she had almost got the room free if it weren't for the female staff stepping in. The cold look the woman gave her would hurt some people, but Sakura was more than use to 'dirty' look like that.

Even now she was expecting to get those same looks from people, cold looks from women and lustful looks from men. Some would say she was shallow, and maybe she was. Not that she cared. What good would that do?

And in about 15 minutes, upon getting to the club her 'prophecies' were more than true. Normally people would have to wait in line and be let in my the bouncer, but not Sakura, the moment she stepped on the line people were falling back just to let her through. Before she knew it she was being let in the VIP section.

Sitting at the bar, she was immediately handed a drink by the bartender. "Oh, no I didn't want anything" she said, pushing the drink back. "Don't worry about it miss" he said smiling "it's courtesy of those gentlemen over there." He pointed over to a table of guys sitting behind her. 'Should of known' she thought to herself, taking the glass in her hand. She then twisted her body slightly over, crossed her legs making her already short dress appear even shorter and took a long and 'seductive' sip from her glass, a few droplets sliding down her lips and onto her breast. It would take no time for one of those guys to approach her. She could even see the bartender staring at her from the corner of her eyes, but he wasn't 'worth' her time. Not that anyone was.

Two guys approached her, each sliding onto opposites of her. "What's a pretty young thing like you doing her alone" one slurred, obviously too drunk to function. The other guy, sounded less drunk saying, "want another drink" he said signalling to the bartender to refill her, not even empty glass. Sakura knew exactly what he was trying to do, get her drunk probably as drunk as his 'friend' and then they'd take her back to their place and do whatever to her.

Too bad for them, she was no where near stupid, but the night was young and she might as well have fun for the time being. "How sweet of you" she said smiling, taking her drink in hand. She raised her glass, to meet his glass and just like that 'the night' was staring. "Name's Sakura" she said taking another seductive sip of her drink, twirling her hair while doing so "Sakura Haruno."

The guy cleared his throat, "my,my what a lovely name." He gave her, what would be, a sexy smile and she pretended to blush "stop it you" she giggled. "Well you can call me Koro, and that's my friend Tarcun" he said pointing to the drunk on the side of her. "Nice to meet you" he gave a loud belch and nearly collapsed out his chair. Now he wasn't worth her, or anyone's, time. It was disgusting how he acted. It's surprising he hadn't pissed his self yet.

Turning her attention back to Koro, Sakura leaned close to him, "how about we get out of here and go have some fun." She could feel him tense up and shudder, "uh...okay. I'd l..like that." It was so funny how much talk a guy could give, but when it came down to the action he'd back out. All that big game he was talking, yet he was almost scared to accept Sakura's offer. Guys like him were pathetic.

"I'm going go to the ladies room, you can pay for the drinks, and I'll see you when I come out." Sakura smirked, grabbing her small purse and walking away towards the bathroom area. As always eyes followed her every step, eyes that were filled with drunken lust, eyes that were filled with burning hate. None of these people knew her and none of them would know her. She stepped into the bathroom, seeing another group of women in there just talking among themselves. They all gave her a look, it wasn't really a dirty one, but more of an annoyed one and went back to talking to each other. She was sure they were saying something about her, not that she cared.

Stepping in and out the stall, she found herself alone in the restroom. Sakura looked at herself in the mirror, her mascara was running. She wiped her eyes, 'am I crying' she said quietly to herself. She didn't usually cry, but her eyes were tearing up and she kept looking back at the spot the women were standing in. She had that, once in her life. Friends, she had them before, when she was in school. More tears filled her eyes and her hands shook as she wiped them away and reapplied her make-up. They were good friends too, but then they all moved away, went to college, got jobs, probably started a family. Just threw her aside, like she didn't matter.

Sakura shook her head, 'no use in thinking about that' she told her self. She finished her make-up, applying another layer of lipstick on her lips. This night was supposed to be fun, but for some reason she felt even more down. Walking out the bathroom, she found Koro still by the bar waiting for her. "Well,that took long" he said jokingly, but she ignore him. "Let's just get out of here, kay" she was feeling to down to stay any longer. Koro looked confused, 'if you say so. But let me get the keys from my friend." "Don't worry about it" Sakura said "we'll take my car." He was doing to much for her now, it was annoying.

Soon they were in her car, with him giving her directions to his place. "So" Koro said slowly "tell me about yourself." Sakura didn't say anything, so he continued speaking "I work in accountant. It's a really boring field, but it pays well. At least until I jump start my music career, then..." Sakura could care less about anything he was saying. She pulled up at the place he told her, it was a decent looking place, looked cozy enough. "Nice place" she murmured, sensing him perk up. He seemed to have the attention spam of a child, who was always trying to please his parents.

Even the inside was nice. Koro poured her a drink, it tasted cheap but she didn't see any point in telling him. "So how 'bout we get down to buisness." she said putting the glass down. Again he tensed up, "I have something to tell you," he swallowed slowly "I'm a virgin." As she already suspected, "don't worry about it" she wasn't about to tell him that she also was one, as he looked like he was hoping. "I'll show you what to do." This night would end fast, but at least it was relieving the stress of the day, that had already overwhelmed her.

...

Sakura left in the quietly left in morning,well at least she tried to. Koro had woke up as she stepped out of bed, "I had such a good time last night" he said happily. "Yeah, me too" it wasn't a total lie. The sex may have been more or less bad, but he was a sweet guy. She wasn't even trying to stay the night, but then again going home wouldn't help her. At least lying in his bed, she was able to fall asleep without thinking about her life...well she got some sleep. "Will I ever see you" Koro said still half-sleep.

"Yeah' she lied. He handed her a paper with a number, his she assumed. "will you call me" he asked. Again she lied, "of course." But why tell him the truth, he wanted a relationship and she didn't, but he could think whatever he wanted. In the end, it didn't matter to her. None of it did.

She checked back into the hotel, the doorman greeting her as she came in. "Had fun, Miss Haruno" he said coyly. "Why, yes I did" her night was okay. She continued walking to her room. He must of been expecting her to come in looking like a mess, like how some women would be after a night of clubbing. But the 'walk of shame' was not something she did. Cause she had no shame in anything.

At least that's what she wanted people to think.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Review and tell me what you think.**


End file.
